


There's Been a Death in the Family

by PapaKapkan



Series: And Then There Were None... [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, DONT HATE ME FOR THE MURDER LMAO, Fluff, M/M, Multi, a murderer is on the loose on the base, added tag: theRE IS A HAPPY ENDING, and i chose him, bandito go splat like a fucking pimple, but i needed a death, cause it will be even sadder later, hes so dead, im sorry, muahahhhaahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKapkan/pseuds/PapaKapkan
Summary: There's been a death among the GSG9! Doc is called down to the courtyard one morning to find out that Dominic Brunsmeier has committed suicide in the courtyard, and Jäger happened to find himself splattered in his fellow German's blood too early in the morning. Weird stuff begins to happen, secrets revealed, and people are dying like flies.Who is next?





	1. Something Wicked this Way Comes

**Prologue:**

The hooded figure watched Dominic run. Run and run and run he did. The disorientation and confusion in the German’s brown eyes showed clearly as he ran from the figure with a knife in their hand. The terror that was in him was profound. The panic in his movements was almost too much. Dominic Brunsmeier fell to the floor in front of the windows of the fifth floor. The large windows overlooked the beautiful courtyard below, but Dominic wasn’t looking out the window, he was collapsed on the floor his hand raised to block any blows. The figure had a better idea, discarding their knife opting to pick up the lightweight German by the collar of his nightshirt. Dawn was rising, the light fell onto the mystery person and Dominic’s face contorted in terror and recognition, not like he could do anything anyways, the figure threw Dominic out of the window, glass shattering, the German screaming in horror as he fell down to his death on the concrete below. The sickening splat of bones and blood as he hit the concrete satisfied the figure immensely. They heard the screams of one of the operators having just woken up, witnessing the thin German flail to the ground. 

 

Marius Streicher was screaming for Doc, somebody else was shouting as well. The figure left before anyone could see them, leaving Dominic Brunsmeier to them to take care of. 


	2. Where have you gone? Where have you been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three operators were nowhere to be found last night, why did Bandit commit suicide? Ash doesn't know, and Doc definitely doesn't know. Jäger is distraught and Doc is caught in the fires of observation as well.

Gustave Kateb had wrapped a shock blanket around Marius there was blood all over him, splattered in various places on his body, he was staring blankly at the body on the ground. Doc had examined the body, and Thermite was upstairs locating the window on the fifth floor, that nobody is supposed to be on because it’s still under construction, most of the walls happen to not be finished, and it just so happened he fell from the only place that had a window as of right now. Fuze was freaking out on the other side of the courtyard, also traumatized by watching his teammate fall out of the window. The only thing he had to say was it looked like Dominic had tripped out the window. Finka had offered to run blood tests earlier to see if he was on something, which she had quietly done while the rest of the GSG9 weren’t looking. Too busy trying to get Jäger to respond to notice. Fuze claimed he didn’t know whether he tripped or fell, was too unsure about it, but better safe than sorry, Doc decided. Rook appeared beside him shock and horror written on his face, his pale blue eyes eyeing the bloody mess on the ground. 

 

“Help me get him into the body bad, Julien. We need to get him down to the morgue, I’ve done everything I could. We’ll leave it to them from here.” Doc said, as the two carefully put his body into a body bag that was brought up to them and they moved it onto a stretcher for the two younger morticians who worked down in the basement. They were two of many, but that doesn’t matter. One of their own was dead. And he threw himself out of the fifth story window. 

 

“Jäger, I’m sorry… actually, I’m sorry to you guys too, Blitz, IQ. This is unfortunate, but unfortunately we have to ask, if you guys saw Bandit last night, and what he was doing?” The French man asked the group. Jäger sniffled, and wiped his wet face onto the blanket. 

“He said he was going to see you last night, when he left, he said he wasn’t feeling well, but when I went to check your office after he was gone a few hours, the whole place was dark…” he said, his voice meekly trailing off. 

 

“I was asleep early last night, so I never got to actually see him then, why did he go up to the fifth floor?” he asked, mostly to himself. Jäger looked even more sad, and hurt. Montagne had walked up, butting into the conversation.

 

“I can attest to that, he was deep asleep when I crawled into bed at midnight last night. I ended up laying in bed with an book on my e-reader last night, I can prove that too later, if you need me to, Doc. I’m sure my tablet usage will attest to that. If anything, Grace can hack into it to hear you snoring all night until Maxim came storming in after hearing Fuze and Jäger screaming and witnessing … this…” he gestured at the blood-stained concrete. Ash walked up, the fury of probably Six herself setting fire to her ass in her step. 

 

“Everyone is accounted for, except for Caviera, Jackal, and Echo. Everyone was in bed last night except for them. I can’t even find Cav herself, Grace already hacked everyone’s phones for six to see their locations, since all of us keep them on our nightstands, and refuse to go anywhere without them, and nobody seemed suspect all night. Rook, you went to the bathroom for a while at about 5:30 this morning, are you ok?” she spoke quick, almost giving them all whiplash when she pointed at the youngest GIGN member, whose face went red.

 

“I took a bath in the middle of the night, after throwing up my stomach, I ate too much for dinner in the canteen, and my stomach hurt still after that, so a warm bath fixed me right up.” He spoke sheepishly. 

 

“Alright, Doc, make sure he doesn’t get sick again then, just check up make sure he isn’t actually sick, ok? I don’t need to deal with a case of the flu on the side of this.” she said, waving them of to probably find Caviera. 

 

Echo walked up a couple of minutes later while the two Frenchmen spoke, he clearly had been roughed up a little. He was carrying one of his drones under his arm, and a coffee cup in hand. Jackal followed suit, looking a little worse for wear, he clearly hadn’t slept. 

 

“Where were you two?” Doc asked, the tone he used sharper than he meant it to be. 

 

“We both just proved our innocence, Doc, no worries, I checked in at an inn last night in town a while ago. Happens to be around the time Bandit decided to fly, so I wasn’t even on base when he died. Echo here was improving his drone all night, and had footage to prove it.” Jackal spoke, the two Frenchman releasing all suspicions that they had about them. Caviera was the loose canon now, and Eliza would deal with her, hopefully. 

 

Cav walked in the courtyard from the same stairs that Thermite had gone up earlier, visible to the two men, a computer in hand, Eliza runs into her at high speed and the laptop drops to the floor shattering into pieces. The two women on the floor. Thermite and Jackal join the struggle to pin the now angry Brazilian down. 

 

“What the fuck is your problem, Cohen? That was my  _ laptop _ , you whore!” she shouted, along with much other less favorable things in her native tongue. 

 

“Where the fuck were you, Taina, Bandit is dead!” she shouted, the Brazilian paused, shock on her face. 

 

“No fucking way, he offed himself? He actually did it?” she gasped, relaxing under the other woman’s grip, sorrow in her eyes. 

 

“Wait, did he tell you about this plan?” Doc asked, anger in his voice. 

 

“No! I thought he was joking last night when he said, ‘ah, yes, I would finally be free of everyone’s bullshit if I just fucking killed myself, you know?’” she said, clearly confused as the rest of us.

 

“What were you doing upstairs, Taina, don’t tell me you were on the fifth floor?” Eliza said, and she looked terrified.

 

“Is that where he... “ she stopped speaking when she saw Doc nodding. 

 

“I was on the fifth floor, but not on this side of the building, I was over on the east side of the building, there’s a finished room I’ve taken to hiding out in. I go there once a week to call my brothers in a mass skype call, check up on them, make sure they haven’t gotten into any trouble, you know? And now? I can’t call them until I get a replacement computer.” she said, clearly still angry about the laptop. 

 

“I’m going to have to keep an eye on you, you know, until we can verify your story, when did you last see Brunsmeier, Taina?” Doc asked. She stood up, Eliza finally having released her. 

 

“Ah, it was around your office, Doc, you saw him last night right? The lights were on in there and he had just left, the door falling shut behind him. I asked if he was ok, he looked a little pale, he cracked that joke with a grin, and then wandered off towards the canteen… I think? I don’t know, I went up immediately to the fifth floor after that, I left my pillow and my blanket up there, if you want to go take a look. The room overlooks the shooting range, should be easy to find, only door that’s wide open.” She said, Thermite offered to go look, and then we all heard Jackal offer to bring his headgear with him to see what he can find. Ash lets them all go, and advises Caviera to stay in her room, and calls Twitch over, whom whispers aggressively with Ash before she is ordered to go stay with Caviera, and make sure she follows orders. The laptop goes to Mute, who will attempt to fix it and see if he can find Caviera’s skype call logs. 

 

Doc goes to find Jäger, knowing that he was probably the most traumatized by his own friend and teammate falling at his feet like that this morning. He finds him waiting for him in his office, slumped in one of the leather arm chairs in front of his desk. The French medic rested a hand gently on the German pilot’s shoulder, startling him from his reverie, shock blanket still wrapped around him, his gaze hazy and eyes red from crying. 

 

“Hey, are you going to be ok?” Doc asks, he hadn’t expected Jäger to burst into tears latching onto him in the process. He wrapped his arms around the grieving man as he sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

“N-no… my friend is dead, and we don’t even know why!” He shouts, the muffled words poured out of him. Rook walked into the room, his face contorted in slight annoyance at finding Doc busy. He clears his throat, and Jäger looks back at the younger Frenchman, who smiles politely at him.

 

“Sorry to interrupt Doc, but Ash and Six would like to see you.” Jäger wipes his tearstained face and hiccups a little. 

 

“Go, I’ll go to my room and try and calm down a little.” he said absently. He and Rook wander into the courtyard on the way to Six’s office. They run into IQ along the way.

 

“Hey, Weiss, can you go check on Jäger for me? He was still really shook, I don’t think he should be alone right now, he said he was heading to his room.” Doc spoke, gently stopping her, she nodded and spoke a positive response before running off to find Jäger. 

 

“Rook, can you go check up on Grace, see how she and Mark have come along with Cav’s laptop?” he asked the younger one, he excitedly accepted, bounding along happily like a retriever puppy to go do Doc’s bidding. 

 

When Doc arrived at the office Ash was leaned over a table, Six sitting on the other side quite comfortably, the serious look on her face did not bode well for either party. 

 

“Have a seat, Kateb. I know that Brunsmeier went to visit you last night, we have conflicting evidence suggesting somebody had been in your office, but also, I noticed you have given Brusnmeier doses of Valium in the past, which is known to be addictive, if we find that is what is in his system, I am going to have to ask you to make sure your office is locked from now on, and that nobody, even your own teammates, do not have access to it, as it is still a probability that he did commit suicide, even with Caviera’s suspicious whereabouts last night.” He nodded, and Doc opened his mouth to speak, but Ash interruped him.

 

“Ma’am, I have to ask-” she raised her hand to silence her.

 

“Let Kateb speak, he wanted to say something about Brunsmeier.” she said, and so speak Doc did.

 

“Every so often, about once every three to six months, Bandit comes to me shaking and nearly panicking, so I’ve found that a small dose of Valium did help with his anxiety attacks that plague him sometimes, I was working on a report about it, actually, if you want, I can bring it to you tomorrow, I’ve been observing his patterns to make sure he isn’t doing it habitually.” he said, and Six nodded.

 

“Yes, finish and bring me that report by tomorrow morning, now what did you want to ask, Cohen?” Six turned to the ginger woman beside him.

 

“Caviera, what do we do about her for now?” she asked. Six thought for a moment before responding. 

 

“Leave her in her room, until we can get that laptop working again, or at least recover the usage of it. Chandar will have that for us by this evening I believe, if things go as he says they should.” she said, the two of us nod. Doc decides he needs a cup of coffee, and as they are waved out of the office he offers to grab Ash some, who politely declines. Rook is in the courtyard already, his face contorted in thought. 

 

“Rook!” Doc shouts, making the younger operator jump, he chuckles, having caught him off guard. He smiles fondly at Doc as he joins him again. 

 

“I’m going to need your key to my office, I’ve been ordered to make sure nobody has access, even you guys.” he said sheepishly, Rook looked upset, but handed over the small key. 

 

“That seems kind of mean, but I understand her motive. What happened?” he questioned. 

  
“Ah, she found out I had given Bandit doses of Valium in the past to ease his anxiety attacks. It wasn’t anything big, but she had the fear that bandit had broken into my stash to acquire more, and overdosed. We don’t even know for certain, but just in case, she wants me to lock up shop.” he said, not including the part about how she wanted that done _if_ he did overdose. But, just to be safe, he won’t allow anyone in there without him. He made that part of his mission over the night to gather everyone’s keys that they had for his office. He went into his office last thing of the night to finish up his report, which only took a few minutes, especially since the patient in question was dead. He filled out the report solemnly, the door locked, making sure nobody could bother him, when he finished he left the manilla folder of papers on his desk, ready to be brought to six in the morning. He had typed it up on his computer and printed it out, making it easy, he can’t lose this report if he can print it again at any time. Locking the door and shutting the lights off behind him, he made sure that everything was all set for the next day. Going off to his room for some shuteye, he couldn’t help but remember the sorrow in Jäger’s face and made it his intention to check up on the unfortunate German the next morning.


	3. Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc wakes up, locked away in his own room. What the fuck is happening here? Keys missing, and some secrets revealed, just... what are the secrets?

After someone left Gustave some nice tea last night, he slept like a rock, he was so stressed out he eventually passed out when he went into his room. But he didn’t move an inch in his sleep. Still as stone. When he woke up, his body was stiff and tense. He sat up groaning. The darkness in his small room was almost too much, he panicked sitting up wondering what time it was, someone had come into his room to place a thick black cloth over the small window that was over his desk. He ripped it from the wall, the clear tacks holding it in place flying to the floor. He made a mental note to watch his step and pick them up. The bright sunlight streamed into the room. He still didn’t know the time, he started to search for his cell phone frantically, unsure of where he left it the night before. In his blind panic, he stepped on one of the six tacks that were on the floor. He cried out in pain as he pulled it from his foot, throwing the small tack into the trash can by his desk in frustration. He then set about to picking all five of the rest of them, deciding not to fall to the same fate again and again. 

 

He was searching around for the fifth and final tack when he decided to look under his bed, not only did he find the tack, but in the back, he could see his watch sticking out of a shoebox that was painted black and stuffed under there. Curiously he pulled the box out, taking the lid off, pulling out the watch, and inside was also his cell phone, wallet, keys, and also several candid photos of the French operator. A note was found with the photos that said “I love him so much” in magazine letters, cut out from various magazines, clearly. He searched his keyring and found all of his office keys missing. He checked the time and several waves of panic combined with the missing keys and it being after three o’clock in the afternoon made him jump up the box in hand as he tried to open his bedroom door. He realized quickly someone had turned his door around and locked him inside. He checked his keyring again to find that his bedroom key was  _ also _ missing from his collection. A few colorful words flew out of his mouth in French as he checked his cell phone to find he mysteriously had no service. 

 

He scrambled on top of his desk to try and look out the window, he couldn’t see anyone, and when he tried to unlock it and open it. The window did not budge. It was stuck, or perhaps something was wedged in there. He managed to finally unstick the lock after a bit of work, but the window itself wouldn’t budge, the pane that moved was set so that it moved on the outside of the building, but a stick was wedged in there at the bottom, preventing him from opening it. The horror that settled on his face would have been almost comical if anyone were watching. He almost hoped someone was testing their drone to see him struggling in his own room. He shouted, hoping someone would hear him. After what felt like forever being silent in his room, he gave up.

He had only one other option, and he didn’t like seeming so desperate, but it was all that was left. No way out, no connection. He started baning on the door, shouting for someone to let him out. He had set down the box and furiously pounded, the door was stuck in its frame, due to the few times he’s slammed the door on accident, and it being turned the wrong way, made it that much harder for him to try and kick out. He heard Gilles on the other side suddenly. Marius was with him, concerned when he didn’t find Doc’s office open, much less Doc himself. The storm outside raged on, lightning illuminated the dull room even brighter than it was before as he stood back, and the door was finally opened, the lock turned and it swung open to reveal Doc, still in the clothes he wore yesterday a mysterious shoebox, and the absolute exhaustion he felt from his panic. Montagne and Jäger stood outside the door, baffled looks on their faces as Doc grabbed the box and started moving.

 

“We have to go to Six  _ now _ .” their panic as they followed him quetly was clear, making their way for their office, they ran into Ash, who attempted to stop Doc.

 

“Woah, Doc, where the hell have you been? We tried to call you, you’re normally awake so we just assumed you were roaming around somewhere, but your office is still locked and nobody could find you, I sent Jäger to your room to see if you were there…” she trailed off seeing Montagne and Jäger following behind the running man.

 

“Not now Eliza, I got locked in my own room, I don’t know how I slept so late. There… in my room there is a mug, I had tea in it last night, could you take it to the lab to test it?” he asked her, she nodded and ran as fast as she could towards Doc’s room. 

 

Making it into Six’s office, he dropped the box onto her desk, she raised a brow, Ash popped into the room as well.

 

“There’s no mug in your room, at least, not anymore. There was a ring on your desk where one must have sat last night though.” Ash said and Doc sighed heavily. 

 

“What’s happening, Kateb?” Six asked, now curious that there were four people involved.

 

“I think I was drugged to sleep last night, I figured Rook or one of the others left a mug of tea on my desk in my room last night for me, because they do that sometimes, I drank it not really thinking about it. While I slept, someone took my phone, my watch, removed my phone’s SIM card so that I wouldn’t have service, blocked all light coming into my room with a small curtain, and turned my door around and locked me in. Also, several of my keys, including my office keys, and the key to my room, are all missing.” he said tossing the keyring on his desk. He also pulled out the photos and the note.

 

“I also found this under my bed this morning, I have been very on edge since I found it.” he added, his hands shaking as he dropped the note on the desk in a displeasured manner. Six examined each of the photos and the note. Ash looked at them as well, Montagne and Jäger watching on in horror and awe. One collective thought came to mind:  _ Who would do this? _

 

“That’s just fucking creepy,  _ scheiße _ …” he heard Jäger speak as he looked at the note. They discovered something else Doc hadn’t noticed in the box beforehand: a used syringe. 

 

“Woah, don’t touch it.” Doc said. Everyone, including six looked at it, Doc could already tell what it was used for, as it was labeled with a familiar name. There was a mark way too far up the syringe, and lines from where the medication used to be. Six called in someone to take it down to the lab to take a look at it. 

 

“I don’t think I touched it while I was trying to get my phone, but hopefully whoever put it in there did at some point.” Doc said, and Ash nodded solemnly. They had all read the word “Valium” hand written in sharpie on the syringe. Six pulled a piece of paper out to show them as well.

 

“Bandit was in fact on something, the same thing that was in that syringe. Valium. But we already have proof that Doc did not administer this dose of Valium.” Six said, indicating the old notes he had on what he had given Dominic before. 

 

“That dosage was almost six times what I would give him, and I normally don’t do an injection unless there’s no way he’ll take it otherwise, there was only one occasion where it was so bad I had to stick a goddamn needle in him.” Doc added, he looked like an absolute nightmare at this point. 

 

“Ok, so someone gave that to him,  _ or _ he broke in and made this dosage himself with the intention of not living. But that doesn’t explain  _ how _ it got into Doc’s room, much less why he was drugged and locked in his room with it.” Montagne said, speaking for the first time since he helped get Doc out of his room. 

 

“Gustave.” Six started to speak, the whole room stilled as she spoke Doc’s first name, “Did you do  _ anything _ at all with Dominic Brunsmeier that could lead to someone having a personal vendetta against you? Or anything to cause jealousy or some other kind of spite?”

 

The room was quiet. Doc shifted in his chair uneasily, his brown eyes downcast as he thought. And did he think a lot as the four people in the room watched him in anticipation and horror. There was an underlying tension as they waited on him. He looked up, directly into Six’s eyes, finally remembering something that was personal. 

 

“Yes.” Doc spoke finally, “There was one thing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have concerning issues recently, but if you really, really like my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi! I am thinking about quitting one of my jobs so that I can write more for you guys! I can't do that and be supported without some help, however!  
> https://ko-fi.com/C0C49NNW


	4. Interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches.  
> He knows.  
> You can't be allowed to find that :3  
> Whoops.

Meanwhile three men were working more on an investigation. Jackal had teamed up with Thermite and Sledge to investigate the fifth floor. The reason the floor was under construction, or  _ reconstruction _ , as it is, was because an explosion happened, every suspected Smoke to have gotten a little experimental up there with something and it blew up. The only problem is that when the explosion went off Smoke was with everyone, having an arm wrestling competition with Lesion in the canteen. Nobody was hurt, just everyone was confused. The storm that has been going on has fried most of the building’s camera’s, all except the one facing the lobby. Otherwise, there’s no security anymore. 

 

“Hey! I got something!” Jackal said, the foot prints, two sets, one of them matching one of the two sets over by the window. 

 

“More?” Sledge asked incredulously. 

 

“Yeah, only one of them matches one of the sets by the window.” Thermite heard this, and realized what he said.

 

“Wait, two sets? By the window?” he questioned. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve said it twice now, Thermite, are you OK?” Jackal asked, Thermite nodded and signaled for him to continue.

 

“Well, anyways, these prints… they disappear  _ into _ the wall.” He pointed at the wall he was next to.

 

“Here let me make us a door.” Sledge said as he pulled out his sledgehammer, barely missing Jackal’s head as he swung, smashing a hole into the wall. Seconds after Jackal scrambling away and Sledge swinging a couple more times, they found out they could have just searched around for the switch or trigger, as it was a secret door in the wall. 

 

“Wait… this is a secret passage?” Jackal said. Sledge huffed.

 

“Well this is an old building that we are using for our base. Used to be some kind of hotel if I remember. They renovated it for us when Rainbow started to kick up.” Sledge said. The three men went into the passage, only to find it smelled of rotten flesh. 

 

“Oh god, what is in there?” Thermite shouted as he backed out, nearly knocking Jackal over in the process.

 

“Oh shit… Turns out Lion didn’t go AWOL guys…” Sledge’s voice muffled from him covering his face.

 

“Oh god… That’s him?” Thermite said as he looked down into the passage, a charred, rotting body laid there. The familiar GIGN patches donning the half burnt uniform, a sterling silver cross on the chest of a body with dead blue eyes staring up at his God. It turns out with that explosion that caused the renovation was a death. 

This is murder. 

 

A figure watched them discover the body of their most prideful crime. Kill the Lion. He got too close. He had to be stopped. They watched as the three split up, Thermite going to report Lion’s body being found. Jackal had gone back to the window. The figure watched as their knife was discovered. He reported it over the walkie he had on his waist to Thermite and Sledge, who had gone to investigate the room Caviera was hiding in that night. The figure approached Jackal, asking if he found anything. The knife was hidden. The two decided to head downstairs. They were on the second floor when the knife was snatched from Jackal, this part of the second floor was empty as he was led into the bathroom by the figure. 

 

They stabbed the Spaniard twenty five times admiring as the blood flowed from his wounds into the floor drain nearby. The figure made sure he was good and dead before taking the knife in his gloved hands and left it in Jackal’s rib caget. Thermite’s voice crackled in over the walkie. The American never got a response. 

 

And he never will. 


	5. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many...   
> death...  
> hopefully they can keep themselves hidden.

Doc slumped on the couch between Jäger and Montagne as the two men processed what he had revealed in Six’s office, if their suspicions are true, then Doc feels the guilt heavily on his shoulders. He feels as if Bandit’s death was in part his own fault. Jäger watched Doc carefully, he could see the conflict in his face as he sat there, leaning back, too far back, perhaps. Montagne still seemed to be in shock with the revelation, none of the others blamed him though. Who would have suspected? Doc and Bandit?  _ Like that? _ It was just as absurd as a penguin trying to fly into the sky. 

 

“Gustave… you know it’s not your fault right?” Jäger spoke, his voice was quiet, hoarse even. 

 

“Yeah, but it feels like it. I really cared, you know? I tried so hard, only for him to throw himself out of a window, or someone killed him because of it.” Doc said. He still refused to believe Dominic Brunsmeier would willingly kill himself like that. He was so full of spunk, yeah he hated how life treated him. But he was still kicking, he still felt like he could fight. 

 

Ash came up she looked like she had news. And not the good kind.

 

“Jackal’s missing, they found several sets of footprints up there, one of them now matches two deaths. Bandit’s and Lion’s.” The gasps that came from the three men were of horror.

 

“Wait, what?” Gustave couldn’t process what he heard. 

 

“ _ Lion? _ ” Marius, just floored by the news that the CBRN operative was dead.

 

“He’s not AWOL then… oh god what happened to him?” Guilles had some suspicion that something was up when he went missing, but he figured it was for another reason.

 

The three men spoke all at once. Ash held up her hands.

 

“Yeah, Jackal tracked two sets of footprints up there, he saw one of the trails coming from the wall. When sledge opened it up, they found a secret passageway. Lion was in there half burnt to a crisp. We discovered that the explosion upstairs killed him. This is murder, not an accident. Six wants us, Dokkaebi, Mute, Thermite, and Rook to all gather together and head off to the west wing, specifically up in the second floor, where we don’t have anyone. We’re trying to find Jackal right now, I’ve sent Thermite to get Mute and Dokk and head off to the second floor to make sure nobody is wandering around up there and secure the area for us.” The silence that came after she finished was thick.  _ Murder _ . The word echoed in all their heads.

 

“I was right.” Montagne finally spoke. They all looked at him curiously.

 

“Nobody believed me when I said Lion wasn’t AWOL. I  _ knew _ something was fishy about him disappearing, especially right after he told me that later the day he went missing, he was going to try and make it up to Doc, he wanted to earn your forgiveness Gustave. Last I saw him, before he went to the Chapel to pray before going to you, he was telling Rook, he was hoping he would go to you and you would already know because Rook spilled the beans. But after he left the Chapel, nobody saw him. Not even you. Rook said that he last saw him enter the Chapel and never leave.” Gilles spoke, frustration clear in his voice. His friend was dead, and Gustave felt yet another wave of guilt through him.

 

“I may have not like him, but I would have never wished him dead. Who the fuck is doing this? Nobody deserves this shit!” he shouted in response, he started to spontaneously cry, the three others in the room shocked by this. But when everyone they know turning up dead, it was hard to  _ not _ cry. Thermite and Mute came running into the room.

 

“Grace is dead!” Mute shouted, terror on his face. 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Ash exclaimed. Another death? Gustave couldn’t handle it, his body wracked with sobs as he folded over himself crying on the couch, Marius gently ran his hands over his back hoping to comfort him like he was comforted just the day before. Thermite and Mute were in shock seeing Doc like this.

 

“They are still shook by Lion’s death. How the fuck did Grace die?” she asked, her eyebrow twitched as she turned to the two. 

 

“She was found with her throat slashed, not unlike our Brazilian we have holed up in her room.” Thermite said. 

“Okay, let’s go check on her then. Gustave, take a break. You three head with Mute to the second floor. Make sure it’s clear and nobody is watching, pick a big room and you guys hole up in there. We’ll get beds and stuff to bring over there. Just to be safe, since Doc is being targets in some way, we need to keep an eye on him.” she said, wandering off with Thermite to go check on Taina. 

 

“Well, we better get to the second floor, then.” Montagne spoke as he stood up. The three travelled quietly to the second floor, they immediately noticed something was off. Something smelled very,  _ very _ wrong. The smell was coming from the bathroom nearby. The three men slowly opened the door. 

 

Jackal’s dead body with a knife stuck in it was revealed. Jäger and Doc screamed loudly. Montagne went to the nearby trashcan to vomit his breakfast into it. The two grabbed Gilles and ran back to go find Ash and Thermite, they ran into them, quite literally on the stairs. 

 

“Woah, there, what’s wrong? You guys look like you’ve seen a goddamn ghost!” Thermite said, his specific southern accent bleeding into his words. 

 

“Yeah, if you count Jackal’s very  _ dead _ body a fucking ghost!” Jäger shouts pointing at the nearby restroom. Panic had settled into the three men, Ash ran to where he pointed and opened the door, Thermite watched from where he stood. He closed his eyes after seeing Jackal’s body. 

 

“I don’t think this is Caviera, I think we have the wrong person locked in that interrogation room. We better go let her out. The blood is still warm.” Ash said as she joined them a few minutes later. 

 

The whole group travelled to find Rook, still standing guard over the room as Ash had left him. He hadn’t even moved an inch. He straightened up seeing the group. 

 

“Rook, open the door, we have the wrong person. She’s innocent.” Thermite said, he stepped aside, and swung the door open. He gasped and covered his mouth, backing up into the wall. 

 

“Oh my fucking god. How is this happening?” Ash shouted. Caviera was hanging off the table, her head smashed in.  A lead pipe, covered in blood, laid on the floor. Ash looked into the room, and found that the vent was smashed open. 

 

“Shit. Someone came in through the vent and killed her.” she spoke, pointing to the ventilation shaft. 

 

“Oh my god. This is a nightmare, why does everyone keep dying.” Doc cried out, collapsing to the floor. Rook looked sick himself. 

 

“I didn’t even know…” he trailed off, horrified at himself.

 

“Don’t kick yourself, Julien, none of us could have known.” Montagne spoke, wrapping his arms around the younger operator. The group had to form a new plan now. That’s five operators dead in less than a week. 


	6. Blind Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh,   
> blind  
> how did this become ok?

Doc couldn’t sleep. Even with several bodies to a bed. Nothing comforted Doc, this string of deaths was his fault. He had Jäger on one side of him, and Rook on the other. Thermite, Montagne, and Ash slept on the other bed, well it was more like Thermite slept on the floor beside the mattress. Doc couldn’t help but think of Bandit as he laid there in the dark. He had grown fond of the gruff German. He had his own way of showing his affection. Dominic had recently confessed to feeling a lot more for Doc than he had previously known, and the two were considering making it official. Until he was found dead two days ago. 

 

Jäger stirred in his sleep, a groan released from his lips, a shiver wracked his body as he fitfully turned. The man settled again, quietly. Doc watched this pattern over and over the last couple of hours. Jäger was having a hard time sleeping too, just he was actually asleep for it. He decided to do something that might help the poor man sleep better. He wrapped his arms around him gingerly, he was ready to retract if need be, but Jäger opened his eyes for a moment, noticed Doc was offering to hold him, and sighed and reciprocated gratefully. Doc spent the next thirty minutes rubbing circles into the other’s back as he slept. When Doc fell asleep, he hadn’t noticed Rook sitting up behind him. 

 

Slowly everyone woke up as the sun shone into the wide room. The first thing Jäger noticed was that Rook and Doc were both gone. He shouted. The other three woke up and everyone started to search in a blind panic. After twenty minutes and realizing that both men were nowhere to be found, Mute had gone on a mission the night before, so he was accounted for in that sense, but there was no way to ask the youngest operative for help. They split up into teams of two, Gilles and Jordan in one group, Eliza and Marius in the other. Soon other operators joined in. Rook was found in the canteen, struggling to carry a tray with six servings of food on it for all of them. When he said he hadn’t seen Doc, he nearly dropped the tray trying to set it down to help them. Eliza, Marius, and Julien then went searching for the missing medic. 

They found him on the third floor near the chemical labs, his back was turned, Jordan and Gilles were standing nearby, watching in a confused manner as the French man crawled on the floor reaching out trying to touch the walls. He was crying and speaking in French, Gilles looked so heartbroken, along with Rook. The two knew what he was saying. Marius bravely went to him, and gently touched his shoulder. The gasp of terror was heard by the whole group, and then they heard Marius speaking gently as he kneeled down to wrap his arms around the clearly distraught Frenchman. 

 

“Hey, Gustave, it’s me, what’s wrong, why are you on the floor? The rest of us are here too.” his words were so gentle, Gustave swung himself around and wrapped his arms around Marius crying harder. Marius gasped in terror and horror. The sharp sound of his inhale caused them to all move closer. 

 

Gustave’s eyes were unseeing as he gazed where Marius should be. His arms were tightly wrapped around the German, tears streaming from his now blind eyes, chemical burns around them obvious. Someone burned out his eyes and patched him up. His brown eyes paler than before, clearly damaged by some kind of acid. Gustave’s face told the damage done via scarring chemical burns that adorned his face around his eyes, nose, and forehead. The man was shaken, he cried and clung onto Jäger’s familiar frame. 

 

“Oh my god… who could have done this!” Rook shouted in horror, Gustave could hear the murmurs of the others, debating who it could be. It had to be one of them. That’s all Gustave knew, and he knew it wasn’t Marius, as he felt himself being pried out of his arms after being blindfolded the night before. 

 

“Please, Marius, don’t let him kill me.” He whispered quietly to the pilot, his plea only heard by the German himself. 

 

“Everyone  _ out _ , except Eliza.” Marius said, the violence in his tone made the whole room clear out quicker than ever before. 

 

“What’s happening Marius. What did he say?” Eliza said, slowly approaching the two after the other three men left the room.

 

“It has to be either Gilles, Jordan, or Julien.” Marius stated, “he said, ‘don’t let  _ him _ kill me.’” 

 

“Oh shit. Ok, so the killer is one of us, but out of three people that should be easy to figure out. Jordan slept on the floor, fully clothed. You would have felt if it was him, right? He was the only one wearing his gear.” Eliza pointed out. 

 

“It wasn’t Jordan. I don’t think it was Gilles, the man was too short. Rook is the only other person I can think of, unless someone snuck in, which is possible.” Gustave spoke, “all I know for certain was that I was pulled harshly out of Jäger’s arms after being blindfolded.” 

 

“Ok, then what we’ll do is we will make rook do all the watches during the day. At night, one of the rest of us will take watch. Keep an eye on Nizan just in case.” Eliza said. Marius murmured and agreement as he helped the Frenchman stand up. 

 

“That’s a good idea, let’s get you back to the others then, Gustave. I’m sure they want to know.” Marius said as he led Doc out of the room. He held onto Marius’ right arm as he was led out of the room. The others waiting outside immediately expressed their concerns. Ash said only one thing.

 

“Don’t talk. Not now.” the men nodded, Gilles observed his comrade, knowing that whoever did this would pay. He couldn’t help but think violent things about what would happen when he found who did this to him. Eliza suddenly, and clearly had a new plan, her hazel eyes lighting up.

“Oh fuck, Rook, Thermite. I need you two to go and get some food for us, I know Rook was working on it earlier, but now we actually need it.” she said sending the two away. They ran fast. Just as Eliza wanted to move faster. 

 

“Ok, it’s just us now. I had a better idea than what I told you two earlier. We are going to the fourth floor. Where you usually work, Gustave.” indicating the location of his office as well as several rooms for patients to stay in. 

 

The four traveled up there quietly, hoping to avoid Rook, and Thermite could be trusted to keep the young man busy. They settled in a room with four beds. Usually this room would be used for intensive care patients, but they decided it would do for the night. 

 

“Tomorrow we need to go to Six about this, but for now, with everything going crazy, we need to lay low.” Eliza said. Marius laid Gustave down on one of the beds, the distraught medic didn’t know what to do. He had the dawning realization that his sight isn’t going to miraculously come back. It’s gone now. Marius sat at his side in the bed while he panicked. 

 

“What am I going to do Marius? I can’t see, how can I do my job like this? I studied for so long and so hard, for what? All of this to go to waste?” the man spoke, tears spilled from his eyes, and he looked unsure of what to do in the moment. He couldn’t see a damn thing and it was starting to make him far more uneasy than when he first woke. The panic had settled, but now, it’s just unnatural. He already felt useless and he hadn’t been without his sight for 24 hours yet. Eliza made trips in and out of the room while Gustave just rambled on about this and that, his old missions, his time in Doctors Without Borders (which he was very proud of), and stories of his home. Marius ran his thumb over the back of Gustave’s hand while he spoke, the comforting gesture giving the other man hope beyond all reason. After Gustave had fallen silent, Gilles announced he was going to stand guard outside the door after some quiet communication with Marius. 

 

“Hey, are you going to be ok, is there anything I can do to help you?” His hand that ran over his hand and another that gently touched his face, Marius’ word’s did nothing but soothe but also arouse the French man in the bed. He felt like a useless sack of shit, but he couldn’t help but desire the one person who had shown the most support next to Gilles. Gilles had even taken a chance to quietly tell his fellow countryman that he could tell he had a thing for the German pilot. 

 

“Yes… but… never mind it’s ridiculous. I doubt you even have that kind of heart for me.” Gustave spoke, suddenly derailed from his original train of thought. The reminder that he cannot see, and can barely function because of it was almost too much for him. Marius responded suddenly realizing what the man in the bed was feeling. He clambered on top of the French man and straddled his hips, his hands on the other man’s shoulders. He took note of everything he was feeling beneath him as he looked into the blind man’s eyes, trying to gauge his response. When he responded with a small gasp and hands flying to his hips, Marius decided he was on the right track.

 

“Nothing is ridiculous to me, Gustave. Anything can happen these days, so why not learn to love a little more? Who knows what’s next?” he spoke, the medic nodded a small noise of agreement passing his lips. Lips that Marius claimed seconds later. Gustave kissed back, almost desperately, the feeling of another body against his own helping ease the pain of the loss of his most important sense. He felt Marius undoing his pants, as well as his own, pulling out their erections one at a time. He tried to reach in to feel  with his hands, hands which Marius swatted away gently.

 

“Just feel without your hands for now. Let me pleasure you, Gustave.” he heard the husky tone that fell from the German’s lips, his accent thicker than usual causing the Frenchman to have his mind go blank for several seconds. He felt Marius’s hands doing the work of Gods, until he sudden rose from the bed to strip himself of his pants. He felt Marius’s breath on his cock just before he took the whole length down his throat. He groaned sadly, trying to reach for Marius when he released it soon after. He felt Marius take his hands and pin them down away from what Marius was about to do. 

 

He gasped when Marius sat upon his member, accidentally bucking his hips from the sudden change. Marius slowly lowered himself, he was mostly making sure Gustave was ok with all of it, when Gustave decided he was moving too slow and he raised his hips to meet with Marius. Marius groaned as he settled down onto him fully. Gustave could feel the heat of it all almost more thoroughly than ever before, in all the times he had done this with others. The physical feeling of it was enhanced greatly. He didn’t realize how enhanced it was until Marius starting to lift himself up, almost all the way off his dick, then suddenly and quickly pushing himself back down. Gustave gasped and moaned at the same time, his hands, which were now unpinned because Marius had his hands on his chest as he used that to stabilize himself, moved to Marius’ hips in an attempt to guide the pace, which was already surprisingly fast. Gustave however, slowed it down, wanting to savour the feelings he was getting 

 

Gustave decided he would kill for the look on Marius’ face as he came to his high after what felt like an eternity later. Gustave himself followed soon after, his body felt tingly and he could feel Marius attempting to clean up, a quiet laugh leaving his throat as he realized that he would have to change Gustave’s shirt. The blind medic was still panting lightly as he laid there while Marius dug around his stuff searching for a similar nightshirt. He clearly found it when Gustave heard an ‘aha’ from Marius. He let the German change his shirt for him, the two locking lips again after the clean shirt was pulled over his frame. 

 

“Hold on, gotta go tell Gilles that everything's all good now.” Marius said as he almost laid down beside Gustave, rising back up to go to the door to peak out it and whisper to a smiling mountain. He could hear Gilles chuckle as he passed by, clearly amused by Gustave’s mildly disheveled appearance. Gustave himself was smiling, he didn’t care because he was happy for the time being. He had let go of his stress just for the moment about not being able to do his job, and allowed himself to relax for once. Eliza returned sometime later, she almost shuffled back out of the room thinking she had the wrong one, the energy, the vibes in there, were very different than they were when she left. She decided not to think about it. The new couple decided to take a nap, resting together. 

 

Nobody noticed something small, with small wheels, taking a rest stop in the vent. Watching. Waiting. 


	7. The End At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all ends right here right now, right where it all began.

Marius woke up after night had fallen. Gilles was taking a watch outside the door to make sure nobody got in. He smiled at the tall man as he passed by, heading for the restroom nearby. He splashed his face in cold water, trying to get his senses back. He heard the door on the other side of the long restroom open. He didn’t acknowledge it really. Not until he saw an unsmiling Rook, which is incredibly unusual considering he usually is smiling, behind him. The sudden cold terror that spread through his body with the realization that he’s alone. With Rook. Who is quickly becoming suspect. He had something small in his hand, he couldn’t see quite what it was, until he attempted to stab him with it, that is. A small syringe, with something unknown in it, was being forced into his skin. Not a lot of whatever it was was injected in because Marius knocked it out of his hand and away from both of them. Bolting out of the door, the youngest Frenchman following close behind, he ran. Blindly he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But Rook was in lighter clothes. He was just as fast as the German, who was quickly feeling sluggish. 

 

He nearly collapsed at the end of the line, back where it all began. In the same place his best friend, and also Lion, died. The fifth floor window. A groan passed his lips as he heard Rook stop running behind him.

 

“Well, didn’t expect this did you. It was me! Me the whole  _ fucking _ time! You shouldn’t have touched Gus, Jäger, he’s  _ mine _ . Not yours.  _ Mine. _ All those others just kept getting in the way, Lion: he tried to be too friendly with Gus. But he hated him. So I took out his lying ass with a bang! As you may or may not know, Dominic got too close like you are. He tried to steal Gus away from me, seducing him by splaying himself over his desk for him like a whore. Everyone else got too close to finding out the truth about me. I tried to pin it on Taina, but she figured it out so fast. She knew about Dominic and Gus, on accident she found them once, I guess. She pieced together my hatred. She had to go too.” Rook started his monologue,  _ what a psycho, _ Marius thought to himself. He could also feel himself getting slower and more tired.  _ Tranquilizer? _ He surmised that was what was in the syringe. He saw a shadow move in the corridor, but kept his full focus, well what was left of it, on Rook. 

 

Marius stumbled forward, away from the window and towards the other man, the two started to fight. Marius, however, slid and landed on his left elbow, the pain that spread through it immense. A snap was heard as he landed. He had to have at least fractured his arm. The struggle continued as Rook tried to drag Marius closer to the window, Marius didn’t have the strength in him anymore to call out. 

 

“They are all dead, and nobody will question your death. A suicide, your friend’s death just too much to handle. I will finally have Gus all to myself. My plan with the acid failed, he was supposed to come to  _ me _ not you! You’re just a whore, trying to steal him from me like your slutty friend!” he shouted at Marius, he saw his saving grace in the form of a six foot mountain. Gilles came storming in, just in time as Marius was half out the window. Fury in frame and in his eyes. Rage, like he had never seen before. 

 

“You killed Olivier! You  _ killed _ my friend! He didn’t do anything wrong Julien!” Gilles shouted, the calm rage in his voice was enough to freeze both men. He grabbed Marius and pulled him away from the window saving him from the same fate as Dominic. Julien however, clawed at Gilles face screaming obscenities in French, and Gilles accidentally released the younger operator and he fell out of the window, falling to his death with a hearty crunch below. Shock filled both men. The silence that befell the area was almost too much. Eliza came running up with Thermite and Finka, who clearly had been promoted. A ring of keys had fallen out of Julien’s hoodie at Gilles feet. He found on the ring all of Doc’s missing keys as Eliza and Finka took a look at Marius’ now fractured arm.

 

The nightmare was over. Finally, it was over, and everyone was alive, well everyone that was left. 

 

“It’s a good thing I followed you after I saw you and another person burst out of the bathroom, he could have killed you if I hadn’t” Gilles spoke, Marius nodded quietly. 

 

“Yeah, I’m exhausted now, I think he shot me up with some tranquilizer. I’m probably going to pass out. Holy fuck my arm, it hurts and tingles all over, like my funny bone’s been permanently hit.” The look that passed over Finka’s face wasn’t overly pleased by that statement. 

 

“Yeah, you may have suffered some nerve damage from the fracture, plus getting dragged, your elbow being shoved into the floor all the while. We’ll take a look at it when we can get you to the hospital nearby, I’m no Doc sadly, but I do have some knowledge. And this doesn’t look too great for you.” she spoke. She and Thermite helped him up and Eliza looked over the edge of the window. 

 

“Well, shit. We know for sure he was the one who did all this?” Eliza asked Gilles.

 

“Yeah. Heard him confess it all.” he said and he held up an audio recorder. 

 

“Damn, smart thinking. What all did you get?” she took the recorder in her hands.

 

“Just his confession, really. I turned it off before I jumped in ‘cause I didn’t want the audio to be all jacked up.” he said. She nodded. 

 

“That’s all we need, then. His family won’t like hearing this, it’s a shame really.” she spoke, looking down one last time before she walked towards the stairs, Gilles following at her heels. 


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end after the end  
> sweet and happy

“Gustave, no!” Marius shouted, reaching out his left hand to try and grab the hot pan before his husband could stick his entire hand onto it on accident. It had been a year and a half since the death of Rook. Both Gustave and Marius were forced to retire early, Gustave from having lost his most valuable sense, and Marius from the ulnar nerve palsy that was caused by the fracture in his arm. He had surgeries, but his hand and arm just don’t work the same. Being left handed, it was really important that his arm functioned properly. The brace he wore on his hand helped. 

 

“What? Why is there a hot pan on the counter and not the stove?” Gustave asked, forgetting he had three other things cooking on the stove, and he needed that pan to cool, not stay warm. 

 

“I need it to cool, liebling. Please, why don’t you sit down, you’re making me anxious.” he replied, the delicious dinner smelled heavenly to the Frenchman and he refused to stand down.

 

“No, you may need help lifting or moving something, just move that pan, and we’ll be fine!” Gustave whined, he wanted to help cook dinner, but he still hadn’t figured out how to do more than hit the door frames and run into all the furniture pieces in their now shared home in Dusseldorf, Germany. Jäger’s home. Doc couldn’t stand to go back to his old home. Too many momentos from Rook and his time in the military. Jäger’s home? It felt like a  _ home _ , whereas Doc just had the bare necessities in his own. Marius had momentos from his dead parents, his uncle, and several cousins clearly had stopped by while Marius wasn’t home. He met some of them when Marius went by the grocery the other day, they squeed and gasped seeing him in the living him trying to “watch” the news on the television. 

 

“Ok, fine.” Marius laughed, “I’ll move the pan, but don’t try to reach for anything. You may be blind, but I watched you try and take one of those rolls while you thought I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

Gustave smiled. He didn’t know that Marius was so worried about him that he watched him, so he tried to get him riled up in a conversation so he could snag one of those freshly baked rolls his lover had just made. With the pan moved, Gustave reclined against the edge of the counter. Happily enjoying the sound of his husband’s voice. The two decided to get married after about six months of living together. Doc went back to his home in France, accompanied by the German, and together they gathered most of his belongings. They decided to leave the furniture behind. Gustave had grown fond of the beaten up couch that sat in Marius’ living room. The thing felt like it was falling apart to him, but he loved it more than anything. Except Marius himself. He loved the couch more when Marius sat on it with him. 

 

The two lived comfortably in his small home. Gusave had figured out how to take the public transit when Marius wasn’t paying attention, much to Marius’ cargrin. ‘I could drive you, you know!’ he always said, feeling concern for his husband. But he was still determined to figure out how to do things without his eyes. He did eventually start letting Marius drive him places he wanted to go, because he just couldn’t stand waiting for so long outside. Alone. Marius was more than happy to take him places. Even if he was just told to leave him there and do other things. The two always clambered back in the car at the end of the day and drove home to make dinner together, well mostly Gustave trying to sneak rolls when he thinks Marius isn’t looking and generally leaning on his husband taking in his presence. 

 

They were happy. And there wasn’t anyone who could hurt them now. 


End file.
